kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Coalition Army
The coalition army was an army consisting of different armies of the 6 warring states Zhao, Wei, Han, Yan, Qi and Chu, organized by Ri Boku to wipe Qin off the map, after Qin's successful campaign against Wei and the conquest of Sanyou, Ri Boku realized what Shou Hei Kun was planning to continue expanding Qin's borders and the danger of this plan meant for China in a whole and therefore wanted to put a stop to it. So in secret he visited all prime ministers and emperors of the warring states to discuss an alliance to crush Qin once and for all to split the territory between them and erase the state of Qin off the map. The state of Qi later withdrew from the coalition, because Qin's official of diplomacy Sai Taku used his personal friendship with the Qi Emperor to convince him to withdraw. Armies of the 6 states The coalition army was divided in the following way. Commander-in-chief *Coalition commander-in-chief Shun Shin Kun of Chu - Was assigned the position of commander-in-chief of the coalition army as part of an agreement between Chu and Zhao for Chu to live up to its appearance as the current mightiest state. Strategist and de facto Leader *Strategist Ri Boku - Prime Minister and one the Three Great Heavens of Zhao acted as the strategist. Being the one who took the initiative of summoning and organizing the coalition, he was the actual leader of the coalition. Zhao Zhao send an army of 120,000 soldiers, divided between the commanders. *Deputy Kei Sha *General Kou Son Ryuu *General Ri Haku *General Man Goku† File:Kei Sha.png|Deputy of Zhao Army Kei Sha, initially commands 20,000 troops. File:Rihaku.png|General Ri Haku, commands 60,000 troops. File:Mangoku.png|General Man Goku, commands 20,000 troops. File:Kouson_Ryuu.png|General Kou Son Ryuu, commands 20,000 troops. Chu Chu send an army of 150,000 soldiers, divided between the three commanders. After the death of Rin Bu Kun, the 1st army is divided over the other two armies. *Chu army commander-in-chief Kan Mei - commader of the 3rd army *general Ka Rin - commander of the 2nd amry *general Rin Bu Kun† - commander of the 1st army File:Kan Mei.png|Kan Mei, leader of all Chu armies and commander of the third army of 50,000 soldiers, later 70 to 75.000 troops. File:Ka_Rin.png|Ka Rin, commander of the second army of 50,000 soldiers. later 70 to 75,000 troops. File:Rin Bu Kun.png|Rin Bu Kun, commander of the first army comprising of 50,000 soldiers. Beiman.PNG|A Chu strategist and general under the command of Kan Mei.|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Bei_Man#Story Goumasho.PNG|A Chu strategist and general under the command of Kan Mei .|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Gou_Ma_Sho Jinou.PNG|A Chu strategist under the command of Kan Mei.|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Jin_Ou Wei Wei send an army of 100,000 soldiers, along with a variety of siege warfare constructs for the coalition. *Wei army commander-in-chief Go Hou Mei File:Go_Hou_Mei.png|General Go Hou Mei, commander of 100,000 soldiers. Yan Yan send an army of 120,000 soldiers to participate in the coalition. Ordo's own army consists of Yan mountain tribe troops, giving them a specialty in mountain siege warfare for the coalition army. *Yan army commander-in-chief Ordo File:Orudo.png|General Ordo, commander of an army of 120,000 soldiers. Han Han send an army of 50,000 soldiers, this army consists of Sei Kai's personal soldiers who are trained in, scarred by and equipped with the poisons he personally made. *Han army commander-in-chief Sei Kai Sei Kai.png|General Sei Kai, commander of an army of 50,000 soldiers Qi Qi sent 50,000 troops to participate in this coalition, but due to the diplomatic efforts of Sai Taku they withdrew from the coalition. *Qi army commander-in-chief unknown. Category:Military Category:Warring States Category:Groups Category:Zhao Category:Wei Category:Han Category:Chu Category:Yan